Proceed with Caution
by standing-in-the-doorway
Summary: Booth and Bones try to have a relationship but cases, book tours, and Temperance's knack for attracting trouble get in the way. Sequel to Next to You.
1. The New TV

_This is a sequel to my fic "Next to You."_ _I highly recommend reading (and leaving reviews on) that first._

It had been nearly three weeks since Booth and Brennan decided to give the whole dating thing a shot although they hadn't a whole lot of couple time. Booth had Parker for a week when Rebecca went out of town on a business trip. Meanwhile, Brennan was hard at work at cases from Limbo and dealing with reorganization at the Jeffersonian. Dr. Goodman had come back from his sabbatical and Cam had decided to take another position back in New York where her sister had just had a baby. With all this disorder, the only time Booth and Brennan had alone together was in the car on their way to and from crime scenes – hardly a romantic setting. The only difference in their normal routine were the late night dinners at Wong Foos tucked away in a back booth instead of at the bar and a few stolen kisses.

Finally, they found a Sunday afternoon to spend together away from work and with no cases to discuss. The partners found themselves in Brennan's apartment, setting up her new TV.

"I can't believe you talked me into getting a television," Brennan called from the kitchen, getting them both something to drink.

"Welcome to the real world, Bones." Booth sat on the living room floor, hooking up the DVD/VCR. "It's an exciting place."

"I don't need a television to have excitement in my life," she said, entering the room, carrying two glasses of iced tea. "I'm a forensic anthropologist working with an FBI agent."

"An incredibly, handsome and charming FBI agent, you mean." He smirked, joining her on the couch and dropping a kiss on her lips.

"Of course," she smirked back, trying to disguise the butterflies in her stomach. It unnerved her how easily he fit into her life, her home. She wasn't used to have men around to fix her electronics or really be around at all. And, as fiercely independent as she was, it was never something she regretted yet having Booth around felt natural and seemed to fill a void she didn't even know was there.

"Let's test it out, shall we?" He clicked the TV on with the remote and started channel surfing. "Ooh sweet, Sportscenter."

"Nuh-uh, no sports on my new TV." She reached across and attempted to snag the remote from his grasp but he moved it away. She made another grab for it but he held it out of her reach. "Come on Booth, it's my remote!" She lunged for it again, making a wild grab for his hand and they tussled playfully for a moment until Brennan got Booth's arm pinned against the back of the couch. Only then did they realize the compromising position they found themselves in.

Brennan was sprawled across Booth's lap, straddling one of his thighs, and her breasts were pressed against his chest as she strained for the remote. His large hands rested on her waist where he had been trying to push her away from her prize. However, when their eyes locked and they realized how close their bodies were, he stopped trying to push her back and instead pulled her closer. Brennan let go of her grip on Booth's arm and wrapped her arms around his neck, her breathing suddenly shallow. Booth's hand slid up her spine and gently tugged her down for a kiss. His mouth brushed over hers, barely touching, just taking in the softness of her. The good doctor suppressed a moan and kissed him harder, pressing her body forward in a sinuous wave.

Booth pulled her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently before soothing the minor hurt away with his tongue. Brennan opened her mouth to his, sliding her tongue along his, caressing wetly. Booth groaned, one large hand coming up to tangle in her auburn hair, holding her close. The heat built between them and Temperance could feel it settling low in her stomach, between her thighs. She felt like they were two high schoolers making out in the back of a car – not that she knew from personal experience. She had never done anything like this in her youth, but she had heard stories from the popular girls whispering in the hallway.

Brennan's nimble fingers found the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss to pull it all the way off. Tossing it aside, she trailed her fingers up over his defined stomach. She ran her hands over his skin, exploring his contours with delight. She had always been interested in the skeletal system, so much so that she became an expert in it. Bones were her life's work but with Booth she found herself fascinated by muscles and flesh. His skin stretched over his well developed chest and arms, just waiting to be caressed and licked.

Booth watched her through heavy-lidded eyes as she pressed her lips to his left pectoral before moving up and kissing his throat. As she sucked at the corded muscles of his neck, the agent's strong capable hands slipped underneath Brennan's sweater and smoothed up her back. His fingers traced wandering circles over her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Booth," she whimpered as he traced the outline of her breasts over her bra. "Booth, maybe we should take this to the bedroom." He kissed her gently, then captured her hands which were moving dangerously close to his waistband.

"No."

"No?" She was confused and, he could tell though she tried to hide it, a little hurt.

"Not yet. You said you wanted to take things slow and we have. We haven't told anyone that we're seeing each other and we haven't talked about where this is going and that's fine. Slow is fine. But slow means not yet." Temperance shook her head at him.

"Going slowly doesn't have to mean that." She punctuated her words with a kiss. "We'd just be satisfying a biological urge…releasing serotonin…even burning calories." Her voice was low and husky although her words were clinical and the deep kisses she gave him between each reason made Booth barely able to follow her train of thought. "We're both consenting adults. It's healthy and natural. It doesn't mean we're moving too fast." Booth tried not to frown. He had known she felt this way about sex, but some part of him had been hoping to make a romantic out of her.

"It's not that I don't want you. You know I do." Brennan nodded, she could feel the evidence of his desire for her straining against his jeans. His dark eyes met her crystalline blue ones and he tenderly tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "But for me, with you, going slow means waiting. Because it couldn't just be recreational for me even if it was for you." Brennan found in the intensity of his eyes the strength of his conviction and could only nod once more. She knew this wasn't an argument she could win. She slid off his lap and he pulled his t-shirt back on.

"It's getting late. We both have work in the morning," Brennan said after a few beats of silence.

"Yeah, I should head home." She walked him to the door and he kissed her lightly before leaving.

00000000000000000000

Booth woke up to his phone ringing and rubbed his eyes groggily. It was still early, barely 11, but he had dozed off in front of an old Western on TV. He groped for his phone on his night stand and picked up.

"Booth."

"It wouldn't be for me either."

"What? Bones? Are you okay? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you said earlier. About it not being recreational for you."

"Bones, you don't have to…" He had crossed a line that they hadn't been near since the night they had started to date; he had opened the conversation on his feelings for her. Yet he wasn't going to pressure her to do the same.

"I want to. I want you to know that it wouldn't be just recreational for me either." Her low voice washed over him in the dark of his bedroom and he grinned. To hear her admit in not so many words that they would be making love, not just having sex meant a lot to him. Yet he didn't know what to say that wouldn't scare her off her new-found emotional awareness so he simply said,

"Okay."

"Okay." He could hear the smile in Temperance's voice and knew he had said the right thing. "Good night, Booth."

"Good night, Bones."


	2. Amanda Liddell

_AN: So I've done some investigating (meaning Wikipedia and Google) on forensic anthropology and FBI protocol, but I'm pretty much fudging a lot of stuff, so please don't be too harsh on the cold hard facts. While I want the case to be interesting, my main focus and past writing experience are on relationships. _

_Also, 532 hits, 14 alerts, but only 5 reviews? You guys can do better than that!  
_

_Anyway, enjoy part 2…_

Dr. Temperance Brennan was bent over the remains of a Spanish-American War soldier when Booth came sauntering into the lab as per usual. He swiped his security card and hopped up the steps.

"Bones, let's go. We've got a case." She shot him her patented glare.

"I'm in the middle of something, Booth."

"Zack can put this guy away. He's a doctor now. Let's go."

"I can do it, Dr. Brennan." Temperance smiled at her ex-graduate student, now colleague.

"All right, Dr. Addy." She turned to Booth. "Let me get my kit." After swinging by her office, they left the Jeffersonian. Booth smirked inwardly at how nothing had changed in their partnership and no one at work would suspect there had been a shift in their relationship. But there had been. When they got into his SUV, he leaned across the seat and pressed a kiss to Brennan's lips.

"What's the case?" she asked as he started to drive.

"Body found in the basement of a restaurant in Adams Morgan. Nice Italian place. Just got their liquor license, went to stock their wine cellar and got a nasty surprise."

"So the suspects are the restaurant workers, probably the owners?"

"Not necessarily. The place was under construction for a while. Conflicts with the contractors, etc. so there was a lot of people in and out, not all documented."

"So why is this FBI jurisdiction?" Booth frowned.

"It's a kid." They arrived at the crime scene and went down into the cellar. The body had been hidden in a large crate and was still wrapped in plastic which Brennan carefully peeled back as she went to work. She examined the remains in silence for a few minutes before speaking.

"Female. Early stages of puberty. Preliminary findings show blunt force trauma to the head." She turned her head and locked eyes with her partner who had been watching her intently. "I'm going to need samples of the wood and the plastic for Hodgins."

"On it." Booth went to instruct one of the FBI forensic guys to do the dirty work and then went back to Brennan's side where she was carefully bagging the remains.

"These are ready to be sent back to the lab." Dusting off her hands on her lab coat, she accepted Booth's hand as he helped her to her feet and they headed back out to the SUV.

00000000000000000000

Brennan had bent over the table, examining the remains, for almost two hours when she felt Booth's eyes on her. His appreciative gaze traveled over the slope of her back and the curve of her ass and she felt a shiver go up her spine. She turned her head with a reproach on her lips, after all her team was around here somewhere, but found herself smiling at him instead.

"What have you got for me, Bones?"

"What I thought at the scene. Female, aged 12-14. Date of death approximately four months ago. Death resulted from blunt force trauma to the back of the skull. From the location and degree of the injury, I would say that she fell back against something instead of being hit with a weapon."

"Where are we on getting a name?"

"Zack is running the dental records and Angela is working on a face. We should have an ID within the hour."

"Anything else?"

"Her arms and wrists show wear that indicates that they wear bound behind her for an extended period of time. However, there aren't any other signs of abuse. Only a healed-over fractured fibula, probably a childhood injury." Booth's face darkened while he mulled over the facts Brennan gave him. He had a picture in his head of a young girl held against her will and terrified. Yet he didn't have any leads on a perpetrator, a motive, or a murder weapon. They needed to get a name.

Luckily, Zack had a name and Angela had a face within the hour. Booth examined the print out that Angela had handed him. The brown-haired girl in the picture was smiling, a little bit of baby fat still clinging to her face. "Amanda Liddell. Age 13. Missing 6 months."

"According to my observations, she's only been dead for four months."

"But you said there was evidence of her being bound. Would two months do the damage you saw?" Booth asked.

"Could be." The agent nodded grimly, meeting his partner's eyes.

"Keep investigating. I'll find her parents and swing by to pick you up on my way there."


	3. Special Agent Kevin Whitty

When Booth returned to the Jeffersonian, he wasn't alone. Following him onto the platform was another man in a suit, obviously another FBI agent.

"Bones, this is Special Agent Kevin Whitty from the FBI's Kidnapping and Ransom unit. Whitty, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan." The two shook hands. "Whitty is the agent who has been working the Liddell case."

"Nice to meet you."

"Booth tells me that you've found Amanda." Brennan nodded and proceeded to relate her findings. The agent looked sad and Booth could relate. His job had been to get Amanda home safe to her parents and he had failed.

"She disappeared six months ago. Never came home after school." Whitty told Booth and Brennan. "At first we suspected the father - the parents were locked in a nasty custody battle – but he had an airtight alibi. He was in San Francisco at a conference and there were dozens of witnesses. We got the ransom note a few days later but things went wrong at the drop and then there was no contact for weeks. When the kidnappers finally made contact again, we restarted negotiations and were closing in, but then contact was cut off abruptly and hasn't been made since. That was four months ago."

"That fits the timeline. Bones and Hodgins have confirmed that she's been dead for four months." Booth tapped his hands on the table, working through the situation. "So let's say the kidnappers got tired of negotiating or maybe she hit her head accidentally and was killed."

"I can have Angela run scenarios on the Angelator to figure out the kind of force behind the injury."

"And I have a guy at the Bureau running checks on the restaurant owners and contractors although that leaves out all the illegals with access to the cellar. I guess the next step is to inform the parents."

00000000000000000000

"So," Whitty began as he sat in the passenger of Booth's SUV. Brennan had passed up the chance to meet the parents in favor of staying at the lab. "You and the good doctor: what's the deal?" He arched an eyebrow at the man next to him.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, keeping his eyes on the road and trying to sound innocent.

"You and Brennan. More than partners, right?"

"No. I mean, we're friends but that's it." He didn't like lying to Whitty – they had known each other a long time since being at Quantico together - but things with Temperance were new and she didn't want anyone to know yet. Especially anyone who might be in contact with Angela. Booth was grateful when they pulled up to the Liddell's house and he didn't have to answer any more questions.

00000000000000000000

Booth slid into the bench seat across from Brennan at Wong Foos. Having anticipated his arrival, Sid brought over some beers.

"How was the visit with the parents?"

"It went as well as could be expected. They were understandably heartbroken. Did your squints find out anything else that could help with the case?"

"Hodgins determined that the remains were moved. He found dirt and plant matter that doesn't match the scene. However, it was pretty generic so he is trying to narrow it down to point to the crime scene. Angela came up with several scenarios but without a murder weapon, suspect or scene, it's hard to see which one is most likely."

Booth took in the information she provided, filing it away with the other case notes in his mind. Then he decided that he didn't want to this to be a business dinner. He reached across the table and took Temperance's hand and gave a squeeze, signifying the shift in mood. However, she pulled back from his grip.

"Booth, there's something else I need to tell you."

"About the case?" he asked, trying to veil his disappointment.

"No. About my new book."

"You mean the one dedicated to me?" He shot her his charm smile, eyes sparkling as he teased her.

"Booth! That was supposed to be a surprise! How do you know about that?"

"Maybe I sneaked a peek at the manuscript." She tried to glare at him but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "So what about your book?"

"Well, it is coming out next week and I'm going to do some traveling to promote it. I leave tomorrow night."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Brennan popped a dumpling in her mouth before answering.

"I was trying to get out of it. I hate all this promotional stuff. Besides I was supposed to leave on Friday, but then my editor called and wanted me to come earlier to meet with the new CEO of my publishing company."

"But what about the case? You can't leave in the middle of a case."

"Trust me, I don't want to, but it's in my contract. Besides, we've already got the ID and you've got Agent Whitty to work with. If you need someone in the field you can bring Zack." Booth raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Zack? Come on, Bones, I'm not bringing Zack into the field with me."

"Then don't find any more remains until I get back." She smirked at him. "I'll only be gone a week."

"I'll miss you." He took her hand again and this time she let him.

_AN: Okay guys, I'm kinda disappointed with the amount of feedback I'm getting. Not to be whiny, but I just want to know it's worth squeezing writing in between my job and schoolwork. So please review!_


	4. The Book Signing

"It's so exciting to meet you, Dr. Brennan. I'm such a big fan!" Temperance signed the book with a smile and the next customer stepped up with a similarly gushing greeting. This continued for a while until Brennan's hand cramped up. Luckily, the publicist assigned to her broke in and dismissed the dwindling crowd.

"Thank you for coming everybody but Dr. Brennan has to leave now." The woman ushered Brennan out the back of the store away from her admirers. "Let's go to lunch. There's a great salad place around here. I'm on Atkins so no carbs for me!" The author gave a tight smile as she listened to the younger woman ramble on. A shrill cell phone ring cut through the woman's voice and Brennan was grateful.

"I need to take this." She stepped away from the publicist and flipped open her phone. "Booth, my savior."

"Always, but why this time?"

"My publicist is overly perky, overly blonde almost teenager who is trying to convince me to give up carbohydrates."

"Sounds rough," Booth chuckled. She knew he was extremely amused at her expense.

"Why don't you tell me why you called?

"I have to have a reason besides wanting to talk with my favorite forensic anthropologist?"

"What is it, Booth?"

"We solved the Liddell case. I wanted to let you know the details. Two illegal aliens kidnapped Amanda hoping to get enough ransom money to bring some of their family over from Mexico. When Mr. Liddell screwed up the ransom drop, they thought it was a plot to catch them and broke contact. However, right after they made the second attempt at contact, Amanda tried to escape and there was a struggle. She fell, hit her head against a table, and died. The kidnappers panicked. One of them worked construction at the restaurant and knew about their contract and liquor license problems so they thought they could hide the body unnoticed there while they got out of town. We just arrested them in Durham, North Carolina doing construction work there."

"Thanks for filling me in."

"No problem. I loved your book by the way. That Andy is so incredibly smart and sexy."

"Very funny, Booth." She rolled her eyes, even though she was smiling at his teasing. "Why did you even buy it? I could have gotten you a copy."

"No worries, Bones. We've got to get you to the top of the best seller list somehow." She could hear his smile through the phone.

"Listen, I've got to grab some lunch before another signing this afternoon, but I'll talk to you again soon." She closed her cell phone and walked over to where the publicist was waiting by the car.

"Was that Agent Booth? The one you dedicated your book to?" Brennan nodded. "FBI: that is so cool. Is he just like Andy Lister?" Climbing into the car, Brennan squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to stave off the tension headache she knew was coming.

00000000000000000000

"Dr. Brennan, I love your books. They're so fascinating!"

"Can you make it out to Agnes, that's my mom. I'm going to give her this book for her birthday."

"I was on the edge of my seat the whole time I was reading it!" As annoying as her publicist was, Temperance occasionally enjoyed these signings. She often felt out of the loop of popular society and these signings made her feel like a part of something larger. If all these people liked her book, then maybe she wasn't completely out of touch with the rest of humanity.

"Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you finally. I love your books."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, I mean I really loved them. They spoke to me." Brennan looked up, startled by the man's illogical words spoken with such intensity. However, the man was smiling and looked completely normal – not like someone who was hearing voices coming from inanimate objects. _It's just a figure of speech, Temperance. You take things way to literally. _ She signed the book and handed it back. The man smiled at her and stepped aside for the next person in line stepped up.

The signing continued for another hour and was followed by an interview with the local paper and dinner with her editor. By the time Brennan got back to her hotel room, she was exhausted.

It was still rather early in the evening but she went about her nightly routine anyway. Taking a quick shower, she changed into her pajamas, washed her face, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed with a book.

She was a few chapters in when her phone rang. A smile graced her face when she saw Booth's name on her caller ID.

"Hey Booth."

"Bones, are you done being a best selling author? I need my partner back."

"I've been gone 3 days. You miss me that much already?"

"No. We've got another body."

_Please review!!!!!!!! _


	5. Manuel Hernandez Vargas

"Another body?"

"Another kid. I had Zack do the recovery but I need you back here. We haven't been able to get an ID."

"Booth, I have obligations here. A signing and an interview. I could try to get out of it but it's in my contract."

"Just come home as soon as you can."

"I will. Trust me, I don't want to be here any longer than I need to be."

00000000000000000000

Brennan showed up at the lab a day later and immediately found Zack. He was bent over the table examining the remains he had recovered two days earlier.

"Dr. Brennan, how was your trip?"

"It was a business trip. It was fine. Tell me what you have so far."

"Male, probably Hispanic, approximately 10 years old. Dead about a year. Angela has a face but we haven't been able to match it to anyone. No dental records match either. I'm having trouble pulling any other identifying information from the remains. No treated fractures or evident medical conditions."

"Cause of death?"

"The damage to the cervical vertebrae suggests strangulation."

"Who would want to do that to a little boy?" Angela came up behind them.

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"Well maybe this will help." She handed Brennan the sketch of the victim's face before taking another look at remains. "Find who did this to him."

"We will." Booth came up the stairs behind Angela. "Bones, do you have anything new?"

"I just got here, Booth. I've barely had time to look over the remains."

"Well, hop to it. Agent Whitty is doing some field work on the case – we think it might be connected to the Liddell case – but there's not much we can do without an ID."

"Let me get settled in and I'll get you a name." Brennan turned away from the table and headed towards her office with her partner at her heels. Closing the door behind them when they entered the privacy of her office, Booth grabbed her hand, pulling her into him.

"Missed you." He brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Not here," she hissed at him, although her eyes were smiling. She walked over the coat rack and pulled on her blue lab coat. "Tell me why you think these remains are connected to the Liddell case."

"They were found buried in the backyard of the apartment building of the two men we arrested for the murder of Amanda Liddell."

"That's a pretty good connection. Have you run the picture against any databases of Mexican children?"

"BCIS databases are a bust. The Mexican government hasn't given us access to any of their databases. They're not very happy with the direction of the U.S. immigration debate and have taken to being uncooperative." Brennan nodded but seemed undisturbed.

"Let me make some calls."

00000000000000000000

When Brennan came out of her office, Agent Whitty had returned to the lab and was conferring with Booth.

"I've got a name. Manuel Hernandez Vargas of Hermosillo, Mexico." Whitty looked at her in surprise.

"Did you get access to the Mexican databases? How did you…?" Brennan sent him a stern look which Booth recognized. She often sent him that look when he dared to asked about any of her government work prior to their partnership.

"Man, sometimes it's better not to ask." Booth flipped open the case notes. "There's several Vargases living in the apartment building. Chances are one of them will know something about this kid."

_Clicky-the-button. It makes the author happy!  
_


	6. Usted Conoce a Este Muchacho?

_AN: Sorry for the long wait. I was on Spring Break/sick. This part has some Spanish in it, but I'm not fluent so hopefully it's all correct. I provided the translation in bold beneath each line. Please review as always!!  
_

* * *

Brennan waited in line at Starbucks, trying not to let her impatience show. She and Booth had stopped for coffee on their way to interview people at the apartment complex. He was waiting in the SUV out front while she got their drinks. While she waited she pondered the case, trying to process the information Booth had given her. The way he had described Amanda Liddell's murderers they weren't career criminals. They were simply desperate men who made a huge mistake. Yet Manuel Hernandez Vargas was killed six months before Amanda was taken.

"Dr. Brennan?" A male voice interrupted her thought process. She looked up.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Yes, well, we met at your book signing in New York."

"Oh." Temperance often forgot that she was a famous author and her picture on the book jacket made her recognizable to some people. "Well, it's nice to see you again," she said, although she didn't remember him from the masses of people whose books she had signed.

"Yes, it's very nice." The man smiled and Brennan felt a shiver run down her spine. "I really love your new book. Its message is so clear to me."

"Message?" Brennan's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Two tall house blends." The barista's call interrupted their conversation.

"That's my order." She hurried away with the cups.

"Have a nice day, Temperance," he called after her. Once outside, she glanced back over her shoulder, unease filling her. Something about that man was not quite right. Shaking her head to clear it, she climbed into the SUV, putting the coffee in the cup holders.

"Everything okay?" Booth asked.

"Yes, fine."

00000000000000000000

"Do you know this boy?" Booth held up Angela's sketch when a young Hispanic woman opened the door at the first Vargas residence.

"_Usted conoce a este muchacho?" _Brennan added when the woman at the door didn't seem to understand Booth's words. "_Yo no soy una guardia. Deseo solamente encontrar a alguien que conozca a este muchacho."_

_**//Do you know this boy?...I am not a policer officer. I only want to find someone who knows this boy//**_

"_No, no conozco. Lo siento."_

_**//No, I don't know him. I'm sorry//**_

"_Gracias."_ She quickly closed the door against the strangers and Brennan, Booth and Whitty moved on to the next apartment. As they walked up a flight of stairs, Brennan took a look around the apartment complex. It was little more than a tenement with small rooms, cracked discolored paints, and cigarette butts littering the ground. She felt a pang that this was probably where a 10 year old boy spent the last moments of his life. But then, as she had taught Zack to do, she put her heart aside.

There were 6 Vargas families and 5 Hernandezes in complex, but they didn't hit a break until they were almost done. Another young woman had answered the door of apartment 7N, balancing a toddler on her hip. Her large brown eyes took in the picture of Manuel that Booth held up and tried not to tear, but she denied all knowledge of knowing him and closed the door quickly.

"She knows something," Whitty observed and gestured from Brennan to try again.

"_Por favor, señora. Abra la puerta. No le lastimaremos. Solamente tenemos algunas preguntas. Por favor, señora."_ There was no answer. Brennan knocked again. "_Por favor, señora. Es muy importante."_ Still no answer.

**//Please ma'am. Open the door. We won't hurt you. We only have some questions. Please ma'am…Please ma'am. It's very important.//**

"Tell her to open the door or we'll bust it down," Whitty instructed Brennan.

"We can't do that. She's not under arrest. We're just questioning her."

"Well, we know that but she doesn't." The door opened.

"Please do not threaten me or my home. I'll answer your questions."

"You speak English?" Booth asked, surprised.

"Yes," the woman answered in an accented voice. "And I will answer your questions if I must."

"Thank you." Booth said. "May we come in?" She stepped aside and the two agents and the forensic anthropologist followed her inside and took seats. "What is your name?"

"Mariana Vargas. I've lived in the United States for ten years. I just got my citizenship." She wanted them to know her legal status in case things went awry despite Brennan's protestations that she wasn't in trouble.

"And you know this boy? Manuel?"

"He's my nephew."

"Where are his parents?"

"In Mexico."

"They moved back to Hermosillo after their son was killed." Brennan deduced.

"_Si."_

"Did his parents kill Manuel?" Whitty asked.

"No!" The woman was appalled at the suggestion. "Of course not! Esperanza and Jorge loved Manuel more than anything. They would never have hurt him."

"Do you know who killed him?" Mariana was quiet, looking away from her interrogators.

"Mariana, it's very important that you tell us if you know anything. Whoever killed Manuel deserves to be brought to justice. Please tell us what you know," Booth urged.

"I can't," she replied, her eyes going glassy with tears.

"Why not?"

"He'll know. He'll come after us, hurt my children. I just want him to keep away from my family."

"We can give you protection."

"No, _lo siento_, I can't." Booth could see that pressing her on this issue probably would not get them very far, so he switched tacks. "Do you know Ricardo Guzman or Jose Delgado?"

"Ricardo?" She looked up sharply. "No, Ricardo had nothing to do with Manuel's death."

"But you know him. He lives in this building?"

"_Si_. He lives on the third floor but he's away for work at the moment."

"Actually he's in jail for the kidnapping and murder of a 13 year old girl." Mariana was shocked, her eyes going wide.

"No, not Ricardo!" She shook her head. "He would never…"

"Well, he did," Booth replied. "He kidnapped her to get the ransom so he could pay to bring his family over from Mexico."

"_Ay dios mio_," she gasped and then murmured a long string of Spanish to herself. Brennan listened closely trying to discern what she was saying. Abruptly, Mariana stood up. "I need to pick up my son from pre-school. You need to leave." Whitty made a move to argue, but Brennan shot a look to Booth who interrupted Whitty's protestations.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Vargas. Please stay in town in case we have any more questions," he said as he led his partner and fellow agent out of the small apartment. After the door was closed behind them, he turned to Brennan. "Bones, what do you have for me?"

"It's only a very loose translation, but I think she mentioned a coyote being involved with Ricardo and Manuel. I heard the name Felix but I don't know in what capacity. She was speaking very quickly and my Spanish is a little rusty."

"Okay, Whitty, why don't you go check the records for anyone named Felix that we have involved with illegal immigration. I'll drive Dr. Brennan back to the Jeffersonian and meet you back at Hoover."


	7. Weird Vibes

Brennan stared blankly out the window as Booth turned out of the driveway. She was tired, not having had a chance to get a good rest between her trip and the new case. Booth seemed to sense this and remained silent for most of the ride. At least until he saw her head whip around as they turned a corner.

"Bones, what's up?"

"Hmmm?" She turned back to her partner. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that guy who drove by…" She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Do you know him?"

"No, I ran into him at the coffee shop before and got a weird vibe."

"A weird vibe? That sure sounds like someone is thinking with their gut. Not very scientific."

"I guess I'm spending too much with you." He laughed when she glared at him.

"Come on. I'm just teasing." There was silence for a moment before he spoke again, this time being serious. "So this guy? He creeped you out?

"He likes my books. I'm just not used to being approached by fans. You're right. There's no evidence that he's any more than that. Just forget it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course." He glanced at her briefly, but she had already turned her attention over to the case file. When he pulled up to a stop light, he took a moment to study her. Her auburn hair fell over her face and her brow furrowed in concentration. She bit her lower lip as she studied the file, worrying the pink flesh. Her pale skin was glowing in the mid afternoon light. She was beautiful. He smiled, knowing that she was his although she would kick his ass if he knew his possessive thoughts.

The light changed and he continued on his way to the Jeffersonian.

00000000000000000000

"What have you got for me, Whitty?" Booth sauntered into the fellow agent's office.

"We've got one guy named Felix on the BCIS watch list. Also, a Guillermo Feliciano who has been stopped a few times at the Mexican border. Figured Feliciano was close to Felix if Brennan heard wrong."

"So let's try and find these guys. Bring them in for questioning. Let's also get Ricardo Guzman or Jose Delgado in for some more questioning. If they kidnapped the girl to pay someone off, let's find out who that was. Chances are he's the guy who killed Manuel. Two coyotes operating closely within the same apartment complex in D.C. is not very likely."

"I'll call the public defender, see if I can set up a meeting."

"I'll start the search for our coyotes." As Booth headed back to his office, his cell phone rang. "Booth," he answered.

"It's Brennan. We found evidence that the boy was bound. Barely a fissure in the wrist bones, but it's there. He wasn't tied up for long but he definitely was."

"Thanks Bones. I'll pass that along. I've got some leads to check out, but will I see you tonight? We can grab dinner at the diner or order in?" He preferred the latter; the idea of a quiet night at home with Temperance was incredibly appealing.

"I can't tonight, Booth. Besides this case I have a lot of work to catch up on. It's going to be a late night. I was just going to order in to the lab."

"Are you sure? I could swing by the lab."

"Yes, I really don't have that much time. If there's nothing else on this case today, I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Bones." He closed his cell phone, pushing away his disappointment and also filing away the information Brennan had given him about their victim. He was beginning to get a bigger picture of their crime. A smuggler brought illegal immigrants over from Mexico. Likely enough, the coyote got greedy and hiked the price but the Vargases couldn't pay. He would hold the boy as collateral and kill him if they still couldn't pay. Whitty's guys, Guzman and Delgado, tried to pull the same stunt and bungled it. From the close connection, they were probably trying to pay off the same smuggler, Felix or Feliciano or whoever. Now all they had to do was find him. He headed to his office to make some phone calls and do just that.

00000000000000000000

Brennan pulled her brown leather boots off and put them neatly away in her closet. Pulling out her hair tie and shaking down her auburn locks, she pulled off her jeans and changed into comfy clothers. From a moment, she considered calling Booth. She regretted not having had the chance to have dinner with him. She had a hard time admitting to herself how much she missed him while she was away. In a romantic way but also just their everyday arguments and banter. He had become such a part of her daily life over the course of their partnership that even a few days away had seemed like forever.

Her hand lingered over the phone, but it was late and they had work tomorrow. Instead, she poured herself a small glass of red wine and pressed the blinking button on her answering machine.

"This is a message for Temperance Brennan. You have qualified for a limit raise on your VISA card." She hit skip; she wasn't interested in her credit limit at this hour of the night. The next message was a hang up. She wrote it off as a wrong number. Finishing her wine and rinsing the glass, she went to bed.


	8. Mumbo Jumbo

Brennan carefully packed up the bones of Manuel Hernandez Vargas. There was no further information she could glean from them at the moment. The rest was up to Booth and Whitty. She was about to head to her office to catch up on paperwork when she heard Booth swipe his passcard and saunter up to the platform.

"Hey Bones, we need you. Whitty and I picked up some guys to talk to about the Vargas kid. Maybe you can feed them some scientific mumbo-jumbo to confuse them and get them to talk."

"It's not mumbo-jumbo Booth!" she cried indignantly. "They are observations based on knowledge gained through years of study and practice. Don't belittle my work!" Checking to make sure no one else was around, Booth leaned in close to Brennan's ear.

"You're beautiful when you're annoyed." He smiled when her cheeks flushed pink but she wasn't having his flirting in the office.

"Let's just go." She grabbed her purse from the office, but on their way out, they ran into Angela.

"You guys headed out?" she asked.

"Yes, over to the interrogation rooms. Booth has some guys for me to talk to."

"About Manuel?" Brennan nodded, knowing that Angela was always especially affected by cases with children. She made a mental note to indulge her friend's weekly request and join her for a drink on Friday night. "Be careful, Bren."

"I'm just asking some questions, Ange."

"I'll be there, Angela, don't worry. I'll watch out for her," Booth assured her. He knew better than anyone the trouble Brennan could get herself into, even within an FBI building. Gently taking her arm, the agent guided his partner out of the building.

00000000000000000000

Brennan stood behind the one-way glass, watching the man that Booth and Whitty had arrested. He was in his mid-30s, with tribal-looking tattoos all up his arms. He was short, but built with thick arms.

"He could easily have strangled the Vargas boy without even breaking a sweat," she said in a low voice.

"His name is Felix Monterosa. We know that he's based out of D.C. so chances are he's not the one guiding people across the border. But I'm sure he's connected with someone in the border states who he's working for. Either way I'm pretty sure that he's responsible for Manuel's death but he's not talking. Tell him you have DNA, some kind of scientific proof that will make him think there's no way out and confess."

"I'm not going to lie, Booth."

"Just a little white lie. If he gives up any information, it's worth it." She considered him for a moment before shaking her head and heading towards the interrogation room. Booth jogged to catch up with her and got there first, opening the door for her. "Señor Monterosa, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist. She has a couple things she wants to tell you."

Brennan bluffed her way through the interview, convincing the man that there was irrefutable proof he was guilty and gained a confession. Monterosa admitted to strangling Manuel Hernandez Vargas on the orders of the coyote he worked for, who worked out of Texas. He even gave up the name of the smuggler and Booth was going to contact agents out there to pick him up.

"Nice work, Bones." She shot him a half smile. She wasn't completely happy about the methods Booth had forced her to use but it got results which she couldn't argue with. "Whitty is going to start the paperwork so we don't have to do anything until tomorrow. Why don't we get some take out, go back to my place and watch a movie or something?"

"Okay." A nice, quiet evening at home with Booth sounded wonderful. "Can you take me back to the office to get my car first?"

"Of course." They walked to Booth's FBI issue SUV, chatting about the case until his cell phone buzzed loudly.

"Booth." His brow furrowed when he heard the voice on the other end. "Rebecca? Is everything okay?" Brennan looked at him with curiosity, but he turned away as he talked to his ex in a low voice. "But it's my weekend Rebecca…We didn't trade for that week. That wasn't the deal…That's not fair. Just because you…Listen, I'm going to come over and we are going to discuss this like rational adults. I'm tired of arguing with you about this." He hung up the phone and turned to Brennan, the brightness out of his eyes. "Can I get a rain check? I need to work some things out with Rebecca."

"Of course." As they got into the SUV, Brennan took a moment to study her partner. His jaw was tight and his eyes showed anger. "Is everything all right?"

"Rebecca's being difficult about my time with Parker this weekend."

"I thought things were going well between you….ever since you slept together," she said bluntly. He tried not to glare at her. He hated when she brought up sex in a clinical way, especially his own past sexual history.

"Rebecca goes through phases. When she's with someone else, she pictures them as a big happy family with me playing a minor role. After they break up, she either wants me back around or wants it to be Parker and her against the world with no room for any men. She's in the latter stage right now."

"I'm sorry, Booth." She reached out to squeeze his knee, but he wasn't in the mood for affection. He was angry at his ex, worried about his son and not really paying attention to the woman beside him. He dropped her off at the Jeffersonian and drove off to confront Rebecca.

Brennan watched him drive away, frowning. Booth was an amazing man and amazing father and she very much disliked the fact that Rebecca was so fickle in allowing access to his son. Driving home and parking in her spot, she got out of the driver's seat, slung her purse over her shoulder, and walked through the dark towards the front door of her building, thoughts consumed with Booth and his situation.

Suddenly, there was an arm around her torso, pulling her back against an unfamiliar form. She tried to fight back but her arms were pinned and her nose and mouth were covered with a damp cloth. A sickly sweet smell invaded her nostrils. '_Chloroform,' _she thought as she started to feel light-headed. She wasn't going to let this happen.

Snapping her head back with force, she made contact with his face, causing the man behind her to swear. He loosened his grip on her for a moment in response to the pain and she made a move to break her attacker's arm, but her normally swift and precise movements were slowed by the anesthetic chloroform. The man behind her was able to stop her strike and with a quick move, he hooked his foot around her ankle and jerked out from beneath her. Brennan cried out in pain and stumbled forward, falling to the ground. Immediately, he was on her, a knee striking her back and knocking the wind out of her. As she tried to gasp in air, the cloth covered with chloroform was back over her mouth and soon, everything went black.

00000000000000000000

Booth wearily hung up his jacket and tie when he got back from Rebecca's. He had spent the night trying to yell at her without waking Parker about her reluctance to allow him his allotted time. Finally, they had hammered out a new visitation schedule and he came home, satisfied but tired.

Stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed, he briefly considered calling Brennan but decided against it. It was late and he would see her tomorrow at work.

* * *

_AN: Yay! So my computer has come back to me and I could get into my documents and post this for y'all. And okay, so I know that this last part is slightly OOC for Brennan because she's normally so kick ass. But I tried to explain it with distraction and chloroform so don't be too mad at me. Hopefully, the climactic scenes will be worth it. Please review as always._


	9. Toast?

Temperance Brennan's cheek was resting on something scratchy. '_This is not my bed'_ was her first thought as she meandered back into consciousness. Her bed was deliciously comfortable. She had splurged on high thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets and fluffy down pillows and blankets. Her bed was a haven and it was certainly not where she was at the moment. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open and came face to face with hideous, flowery, green and pink sheets.

As she came fully into consciousness, she became aware of her unfortunate situation. She was curled on her side on a mattress covered in the aforementioned hideous sheets and her feet and hands bound behind her with several loops of duct tape. She pulled at her bindings, but found them to be pretty secure. A pain shot up her leg from her ankle so she stopped her struggling and began to take note of her surroundings.

The mattress she was on was situated in a cement room that to Brennan looked like a garage, except there was no car parked inside. There was clutter all over: a bike, an old refrigerator, and random cardboard boxes. Nothing she could use to cut through her restraints. She looked around dejectedly trying to find out way out of this situation.

Just then, the door opened and a man walked in. The man from the coffee shop who had creeped her out. She felt a measure of satisfaction that he had a fat lip from where she had slammed her head back into his face. However, he still had managed to get her tied up in his garage, so that satisfaction was small.

"Ah, Temperance, you're awake. Excellent. Would you like breakfast?" His voice was genial, not sinister. He addressed her as if she was a guest in his home instead of a prisoner.

"No thank you."

"Come on, Temperance. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. We have toast, eggs, and cereal." He took a seat on a wooden chair across from where she sat. "Just let me know what you want."

"Who are you?" she asked after beat, ignoring his question about her food preferences.

"You don't recognize me?" His face fell and Temperance quickly realized that it was probably in her best interest not to upset him.

"No, I do," she backtracked. "But what's your name? What do you want from me?"

"My name is Douglas and I want what you want. We both know we're meant to be together Temperance. I read your books. I saw what you were trying to tell me. And I know at the moment you're resistant to the idea which is why I had to go to such extreme measures, but once you come around, we can go about our lives and be happy."

Temperance tried not to let the horror show on her face. This man was obviously greatly disturbed and that scared her. From working with Booth, she was learning how criminals often had patterns that could be used to figure out what they were going to do next. However, someone who was mentally unstable was much less predictable. She didn't want to end up on his bad side. All she had to do was keep him appeased and not hurting her until Booth found her.

That Booth would find her wasn't even a question in her mind. She had absolute faith in her partner and knew he wouldn't rest until he had gotten her back.

"I would really like it if you let me go."

"I'm sorry I can't do that. I know you're not ready to accept me yet and that's okay. But I can't let you go until you do."

"But I need to do my work at the Jeffersonian and write my books," she tried to wage an argument that didn't conflict with his idea of their relationship.

"You can write here, Temperance. We'll be so happy together. Now let's get you some breakfast." She wasn't sure what to do next. She didn't want to anger him and she was kind of hungry.

"I guess I'll have some toast."

00000000000000000000

Booth entered the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab with his usual swagger. Ascending to the main platform, he saw Angela and Hodgins giggling and flirting at Jack's station.

"Hey guys, where's Bones?"

"She hasn't been in yet. I thought she was with you." Booth froze a moment, wondering if Angela knew anything about his and Bones' relationship. Then, he realized that she simply meant they would be out working the case together.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night." As he spoke, he was taking out his phone and pressing "1" on the speed dial. It rang four times before going to voice mail. He felt a twinge of worry – it wasn't like Brennan to be late. However, there was a first time for everything, so he wasn't too concerned. Angela and Hodgins were staring at him expectantly, however. "I'll swing by her apartment. Her alarm probably just didn't go off." He left the lab and headed across town to Brennan's place. Pulling into her parking lot, he noticed her car in its spot. So she was definitely in her apartment. A few moments later, he was in front of her door, knocking. No answer.

He knocked again. "Come on, Bones, open up." He knocked again and waited a few moments before opening the door with the spare key she had given him months ago. Her apartment was neat as a pin as always, no signs of a struggle which he took as a good sign. He headed towards her bedroom. "Get up, lazy bones," he yelled, smirking at his own pun. He entered her bedroom, only to find her bed immaculately made – not slept in. She wasn't in the bathroom either.

"Bones?" he called again, his voice wavering. The little voice in his head that was telling him something was wrong was getting louder. He searched through the apartment one more time, this time looking for any signs of foul play, but found none. He left her apartment, locking up behind him. He called her phone again as he headed to his car, but was surprised when he heard the corresponding ring echo through the parking lot. Booth quickly realized that he wasn't hearing an echo, but her phone ringing from the bushes.

Jogging to the bushes, Booth was dismayed to find Brennan's purse tipped over onto its side, its contents spilling out. Her phone was vibrating against the dirt. Booth could hear his heart beating in his ears. Something was very, very wrong. His partner was missing.


	10. The Blue Sedan

_AN: Sorry for the long wait/short part. I've been very busy with my college graduation! ____ Please read and review as always!_

Booth paced as a forensics team went through Brennan's parking lot and apartment looking for any clues they could find as to Brennan's whereabouts. A mini-Cooper peeled into the lot and Angela jumped out before it even came to a complete stop.

"Have they found anything?" She asked, running over to Booth. Hodgins finished parking and followed his girlfriend.

"No. I'm sorry, Angela."

"It's not your fault, Booth. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"It's my job to protect her and I failed. She said she was getting a weird feeling about some guy and I just made fun of her for thinking with her gut instead of her head. I should have paid more attention to her."

"Man, beating yourself up over it isn't going to get Brennan back. Do your FBI thing, you'll get her back." Hodgins assured the other man. He remembered being trapped in the car with Brennan and her unwavering faith in Booth. Ever since then, his faith in Booth had grown as well. Angela nodded, knowing Booth wouldn't rest until he got his partner back. One of the agents at the scene came up to Booth, interrupting his conference with the half of the squint squad.

"Agent Booth, we have a woman who lives in the building who might have seen something." Booth followed the other agent to the door of the building where a middle-aged woman stood.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth," he introduced himself. "Agent Segal tells me you saw Bo…I mean Dr. Brennan last night?"

"I didn't see Dr. Brennan, but there was a man here that I've never seen before. He was sitting in his car, parked in my space and when I told him, he moved without a problem. I didn't think twice about it until the other agent asked me if I had seen anything unusual."

"Did you get the license plate number? Or the make of the car?"

"It had a Delaware plate, but I didn't get the number. It was an old car, dark blue."

"Can you be more specific?" Booth asked anxiously.

"It was a sedan, not a truck or anything."

"A dark blue sedan, Delaware plates. Run it." He told to the other agent. "Thank you, ma'am. This is a big help." He headed back to Angela and Hodgins, thinking that the information wasn't really that helpful, but at least it was a start.

00000000000000000000

Brennan woke up to find Douglas staring at her. "Good afternoon, Temperance. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, fine," she said warily, her skin crawling under his gaze. Her eyes

"Would you like to play Scrabble?"

"No, thank you. I would like to go back to work actually."

"Sorry I can't let you do that Temperance. You need to stay here with me. There are lot fun things we can do to have fun here though. Would you like to play cards?"

"No thank you." He frowned.

"You seem uncomfortable and tense, Temperance. Let me give you a massage." He took a step toward her, but she shrank back against the wall.

"Please don't."

"Why not? It'll help you relax."

"No, it won't! You're holding me against my will in your garage. I'm not going to relax and I don't want to be touched!!" The dark wild look that sprang into his eyes made Brennan instantly regret her words. She wasn't used to holding her tongue, but she could tell her outburst angered her captor. He glared at her for a long moment before he leapt up, knocking over his chair, and stormed out. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and leaned back against the cold concrete wall.

Taking a second to compose herself, she glanced around the garage. If the clock on the wall was correct, she had been missing for almost 18 hours. She hoped Booth was getting closer.

00000000000000000000

Booth rubbed his weary eyes with the heel of his hands, tension coursing through every muscle in his body. He had been sitting at his computer for a couple hours now, cross checking blue sedans registered in Delaware with cases they had worked in the course of their partnership. He had the notion that her kidnapper was perhaps someone with a vendetta against her due to her work, but it wasn't turning up any leads. Though Delaware was a small state, there were hundreds of blue sedans registered and none of them seemed to have any connection with Brennan or him.

His cell phone beeped, Angela's name showing on the caller id. He ignored it, not wanting to talk to her unless he had some news. He knew that they were worried over at the Jeffersonian with nothing to do but wait, but he couldn't reassure them right now. A rap on the door brought his attention up to find Kevin Whitty standing at the door to his office.

"Hey man, I heard about Dr. Brennan. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, yeah." Booth got up from his desk and handed Whitty a stack of computer print outs. "We got a lead on a blue sedan with Delaware plates. It's basically all we have. I'm looking for criminal records, suspicious activity, the usual."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks man." Booth went back to his desk, trying not ignore the fear swelling in his chest.


	11. Clinton, MD

_AN: Again, sorry about the long wait. Getting through the middle parts of this fic which I didn't have planned out was a little more complicated and drawn out than I thought it would be. Anyway I hope this part makes up for it. Read and review._

Brennan wasn't sure how long she sat, staring at the wall, mentally composing a chapter in her next book. Occasionally, she tested her bonds but there was still no give in them. She hated feeling helpless but there was nothing she could do. And as far as she could tell, she wasn't in any immediate danger from Douglas as long as she didn't piss him off.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Douglas reentered the garage. He put the cup of soup he was holding down and headed over to her.

"Temperance, I'm sorry I lost my temper with you earlier." He reached out and stroked her hair. She tried not to flinch away and anger him again. "I know that you and I are meant to be together. I just want you to accept it. It's what is best for you. Your books are a cry for help and I am just the man to help you. You just need to let me." The intensity in his eyes as he stared at her terrified Brennan. After a too long moment, he blinked and looked away. When he turned back, his expression was much less scary. "I made you some soup for supper. Lots of vegetables that are good for you." He retrieved the cup and started to spoon the hot liquid into her mouth. She had no choice but to accept the food and try not to cry.

00000000000000000000

Angela showed up in Booth's office around nine p.m. She looked pale, her eyeliner slightly smudged from crying.

"Anything?" she asked softly, causing Booth to look up from his work.

"No, I'm so sorry, Ange. I promise you I won't stop til I find her though."

"I know, Booth."

"Go home with Hodgins. Get some sleep. I'll call you if I find anything."

00000000000000000000

"Booth?" Seeley blinked his eyes open and groaned inwardly. The harsh light of morning was streaming into his office and his back ached from sleeping hunched over his desk all night. He looked up to see Whitty standing in his doorway once again. "Were you here all night?

"Yeah, I must have dozed off. What time is it?"

"9:30. Anyway, I've narrowed down the list you gave me. No close ties to any of your past cases but they are a couple guys with criminal records and suspicious activities that we can check out."

"All right, let's go." Booth holstered his gun and tucked his badge and wallet into his jacket before following Whitty out of the office.

00000000000000000000

"Okay, here's the deal on the next guy," Whitty said from the passenger seat. It was 3:30 pm and they had been interviewing suspects for hours. "He had a restraining order taken out against him five years ago by a woman who claimed he was stalking her. He also spent time in a mental institution seven years ago and he just moved from Delaware to Clinton, Maryland. It's about 20 minutes from here."

"So let's swing by and check this guy out." They drove out to Clinton to pay a visit to a man who was currently ranking high on their suspect list. Close to a half hour later, they pulled into a new development. There were for sale signs in front of several of houses but there was a car parked in the driveway of the unit they were headed towards. A beat up old blue sedan.

Booth parked his SUV across the street and got out. Whitty followed his lead and they knocked on the door. "Mr. Callaghan, this is Seeley Booth and Kevin Whitty with the FBI. We'd like a few moments to talk to you." No answer. Booth knocked again. "Mr. Callaghan, open up. It's the FBI." Still no answer.

"The car's in the driveway. He's probably here. Knock again," Whitty said but Booth's gut was telling him something was very very wrong. Instead of knocking, he tried the doorknob and found turned, finding it open. He shot a look back at the other agent, then called out as he stepped over the threshold.

"Mr. Callaghan? FBI. We're coming in." Hand poised over his gun and keeping his back against the door, Booth pushed his way inside. Whitty was at his heels and they cautiously entered the house, scanning for signs of life or foulplay. Strategizing briefly, Whitty headed up the stairs while Booth went towards the back of the house. He drew his gun as he explored the rest of the first floor, trepidation creeping up his spine. The kitchen and TV room were empty which only left the garage.

Slowly pushing the door open, Booth was confronted with a sight straight from his nightmares. Brennan, bound by her hands and feet, knelt on the cement garage floor while some psychopath pressed a gun to her head.

"Agent Booth, we've been waiting for you."

"Step away from her and put the weapon down." Booth commanded, his own gun drawn. His sniper demeanor was in the fore, voice steely hard and face blank, but inside his heart was pounding out of control. His finger itched to press the trigger of his gun but Temperance's body was partially blocking her captor and he couldn't take any chances.

"I don't think so. You do what I say or I shoot her." Booth didn't answer, just kept his gun trained on the man, trying to get a handle on the situation. "Put your gun down on the floor and kick it to me."

"Step away from her." Booth replied.

"NO! PUT YOUR GUN DOWN! DO IT NOW!!"

"Booth," Temperance whimpered as Douglas pressed the barrel of his gun violently against her temple. She wanted to tell him not to obey her captor but the cold metal against her head made his name the only thing that came out. Her captor gripped her neck tightly, sure to leave bruises, keeping her under control, unable to move. Booth felt his cold exterior crumble at the terror in his partner's eyes.

"Okay, man, let's calm down. I know you don't want to hurt Dr. Brennan." Booth took his finger off the trigger and keeping both hands visible and moving slowly, he lowered his gun to the floor. His negotiation skills weren't as developed as his sniper skills, but he couldn't risk a shot with Bones in the way. "Let's just talk this out."

"Kick the gun to me." Douglas demanded and Booth obeyed, gently nudging his firearm away with his foot. Smirking manically, Douglas turned his gun from Brennan to aim it at Booth's chest.

"No, please don't hurt him!" Brennan pleaded as she saw Douglas' attention had changed.

"No, Temperance. He has to go. I know he's what's standing in the way of you accepting us. Once he's gone, we can be together!!" A shot rang out and Brennan screamed.


	12. Going Home

Whitty could hear a man's voice, not Booth's, coming out of the garage and crept quietly towards the sound. Pressing himself flat against the wall, he waited for his moment, all senses focused on what was happening in the garage. When it came, he turned quickly and took his shot. The bullet hit Callaghan in the arm, sending the gun flying out of his hand. Whitty charged forward, taking the man down as he screamed, clutching his bleeding wound. Seeing that the wound wasn't life threatening, he proceeded to handcuff Brennan's captor.

Seeing Whitty fly through his line of vision and secure the suspect, Booth rushed forward to his partner. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he whipped out his Swiss Army Knife and cut through her bonds while asking "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine, Booth." But her voice trembled on his name and he swept her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers. His hands tangled in her hair as their mouths met desperately. He was hungry for the taste of her, slipping his tongue past her lips to sample the inside of her mouth. Temperance held his face, thumbs tracing the contours of his jaw line, as they kissed. She was just as desperate for him, his touch a catharsis for the stress of the past few days. His fingers trailed down her spine, settling on her hips as he clutched her to him tightly, relief flooding him at having her safely in his embrace.

Handcuffing Douglas Callaghan, Whitty looked over his shoulder to see Booth and Brennan clinging to each other. Smiling and shaking his head in amusement, he turned back to read Callaghan his Miranda rights before he slipped into unconsciousness from the pain of his wound.

Kissing Booth until she couldn't breathe, Brennan finally broke away and buried her head in his shoulder. "You're okay, I've got you," he whispered into her hair. "Let's get you out of here." Booth called an ambulance and FBI dispatch, then helped Temperance to her feet. Taking a step, she felt her ankle give out, but her partner caught her with an arm around her waist. "Are you all right?"

"I think I sprained my ankle, but I'll be fine." He sat her in the chair, then pulled off her boot and prodded at her swollen ankle.

"Are you sure it's not broken?"

"Yes, I think know how to recognize a broken bone, Booth."

"I think you should get it x-rayed."

"Why bother going to the hospital? All I need is an Ace bandage and to stay off it." Booth grinned at her and she looked back at him, confused at his change of mood. One second he was worried, the next he was happy. But he knew as long as she was arguing with him, she would be okay. She filled him in on what had happed over the last few days. Minutes later, they heard the ambulance pull up and Whitty opened the garage door. The EMTs loaded an unconscious Callaghan into their unit while a police officer questioned Brennan and Booth. When they were done, Booth carried Brennan to his SUV with her protesting that she could walk the whole time. After he put her in the passenger seat and closed the door, Whitty approached him.

"So…nothing going on between you and Brennan, huh?" He smirked. Booth couldn't hide his smile – he was too glad to have his partner and girlfriend safe.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Sure, man. No problem." They climbed into the SUV and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

While Brennan was getting checked out in the emergency room, Booth called Angela and assured her that everything was fine. When Brennan was brought back from her x-ray, her joined her behind the exam room curtain.

"Dr. Brennan, your ankle's not broken, only sprained," the doctor said.

"Like I told you," she said pointedly to Booth.

"Additionally," the doctor continued, "your tox screen showed low levels of sedatives. They won't cause any harm and should be out of your system in a day or two."

"He drugged you!?!" Booth turned to Brennan, anger in his dark eyes. "He is going to rot in jail, I swear to God."

"Booth, he's unstable. He needs a psychiatric institution not prison."

"Well, he's going to get prison if I have anything to say about it."

The doctor shifted uncomfortably. "I'll send a nurse by with your discharge papers, then you can go home," she said before hurrying out of the room, leaving the partners to bicker.

00000000000000000000

When they arrived back at Brennan's apartment, it was late and they were both tired.

"I need a shower." Brennan griped. Her hair was greasy and she could still feel Douglas' hands on her neck. A nice long hot shower was the perfect remedy.

"Will you be okay in there?" She shot Booth a look in response to his question but could see that he was serious in his concern, not just trying to see her naked. After all she was hobbling around on crutches.

"I'll be fine. Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Brennan grabbed fresh underwear and pajamas before hobbling to the bathroom and turning the shower on. She managed to shower and dress without hurting her ankle any further and then headed back out to the living room to find Booth sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer.

He turned his head when he heard her crutches clicking down the hall. Her wet hair was creating damp spots on her navy blue tank top and the leg of her pajama pants was bunched up over the bandage on her ankle. He was struck for a moment at how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her in his life. And how lucky they both were that her psycho kidnapper hadn't seriously hurt her. Her inquisitive eyes swept over him and he realized that she was curious about the items on the couch next to him.

"I, um, took a pillow and blanket out of the linen closet. I know you're probably going to say that you don't need me to stay the night, but I've decided I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. I know you're independent and I know you can take care of yourself. But you still have drugs in your system and you have a bum ankle. If you need anything during the night, I want to be here to get it for you. I don't want you falling and hurting yourself further. So whether you like it or not, I'm going to stay the night." Booth finished his preemptive argument and waited for her to argue back. Instead, she just stared at him for a long moment and then spoke.

"I was just going to say the couch probably won't be comfortable so you should just come sleep in the bedroom with me." Booth blinked, momentarily confused by her welcoming overtures instead of an argument about her independence. Then a smile spread slowly over his face.

"Sounds like a plan." Walking over to her, he tilted her chin up with his fingers, kissing her gently before helping her to the bedroom. She climbed onto her side of the bed and he propped her crutches up against the wall before getting in beside her. It was awkward for a moment as they tried to find comfortable spots, not yet used to sleeping next to each other. Eventually, Booth gave in to his desire to hold her and pulled Brennan's back against his chest. She didn't resist, so he went one step further, letting his long fingers spread out over her flat stomach and nestling his nose against the back of her neck. Fresh from the shower she smelled like lavender and he inhaled deeply. Brennan sighed and relaxed in his embrace. For the first time since Douglas Callaghan abducted her, she felt safe.


	13. Anything for You Part A

_AN: I had to change the rating of this fic to M for sex – what can I say the muse has a dirty mind! Anyway, just in case you don't want the naughty bits, I've separated them out because I didn't give you warning in chapter 1. So skip part B if you want to remain pure. _

Temperance woke up to an empty bed but she could hear Booth puttering around in the other room. She hobbled to the kitchen to find her partner making breakfast. He glanced over his shoulder at her entrance.

"Hey. Your cupboards are pretty bare, Bones. I've got some toast and eggs going, nothing fancy, but I'll go to the grocery store later. Have a seat." She went to the couch and let him serve her breakfast. He joined her with his own breakfast moments later and they ate in comfortable silence.

"Thanks Booth, this was very nice of you. I usually just have coffee in the morning. You really didn't have to do this." He looked up at her over the coffee table, seriousness coming into his features.

"Bones, you should know by now that I'd do anything for you." Their eyes met and Brennan felt the air go out of her at the intensity in his dark eyes. She was frozen in his stare, her heart beating so loudly in her chest that she was sure he could hear it. His words overwhelmed her; it had been so long since she had anyone devote themselves so completely to her. While she had long ago realized how far Booth would go for her, to hear him say it terrified and thrilled her.

Before she could respond, the pregnant silence that had filled the room was broken by the shrill ring of the telephone. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she reached for her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh Sweetie!! It's so good to hear your voice!"

"Hi Angela."

"How are you? Booth said you hurt your leg."

"I sprained my ankle. I'll be on crutches for a couple days, but it's not a big deal."

"I want to come over. Are you feeling up to it?"

"Of course. I just got up but give me a half hour."

"Sure thing, sweetie. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Bye Ange." Brennan hung up the phone and turned to Seeley. "I should go get dressed. Thanks again for breakfast." Following an impulse, she leaned across the table and kissed him softly before heading back to her bedroom.

When Angela arrived, she threw her arms around Brennan and squeezed her tightly. "Um, Ange, breathing is becoming an issue," Tempe spoke after a minute.

"Oh sorry, sweetie, it's just so good to see you! We were all so worried."

"I'm fine, Ange. Really." As the women took seats on the couch, Booth finished cleaning up in the kitchen and grabbed his wallet.

"Bones, I'm gonna go get you some groceries. I'll be back later." He left the ladies alone to talk.

"You and Booth seem pretty cozy and domestic."

"Angela," Bones replied, exasperation evident in her voice.

"Sorry, Brenn, I couldn't help myself. Just trying to make things seem a little more normal." She grinned at her friend and then became more serious. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but what happened when you were gone?"

"The man, Douglas, came up behind in the parking lot, gave me chloroform and I woke up in his garage where I stayed until Booth found me."

"Why? I mean what did he want with you?"

"He said he read my books and that they were a cry for help. He didn't tell me what exactly that meant but he thought that if we were together, he would be able to save me from whatever he thought was wrong. He was crazy, but he didn't hurt me really. I'm here, I'm okay." Brennan had been shaken by the experience but she believed her words. She had been through a lot worse. Her experience in El Salvador, being buried alive, her parents' disappearance, all were more traumatic than her few days under Callaghan's so-called care. She was already moving on. "Dr. Goodman told me to take a few days off, but I think I'm ready to go back. My ankle is a little achy but I'm fine."

"Take the time off, Brenn! At least until Monday." It was Thursday morning and a long weekend was exactly what Angela thought her friend needed. It took several more minutes of convincing before the doctor finally agreed however. Angela stayed for another hour, talking with her friend before going back to work. Booth arrived back moments later. He had stopped off at his apartment, showered and changed before picking up groceries and heading back to her place. Letting himself in with the spare key she had given him for emergencies, he found her on the couch, reading some academic journal.

"Angela left?"

"She went back to the Jeffersonian. Lots of work to do. I really should get back too."

"Nuh-uh." He replied, starting to put away the groceries. "Angela texted me to say that you agreed to take off until Monday and that I shouldn't let you out of that promise." He finished unpacking the bags. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Booth you just made breakfast. I'm not ready for lunch yet."

"Do you want a drink? I could make coffee or tea?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Do you need anything? I could go get us a movie?"

"Booth! Stop!"

"Stop what?" He walked the few steps from the kitchen to the couch.

"Stop fussing over me and treating me like a invalid! I don't need you to do this. I don't need you here." Booth's face fell at her biting words.

"Did you ever think," he asked, his voice dropping low, "that I'm not here because you need me to be but because I need to be?" His eyes were dark and trained steadily on her, freezing her in his stare. "I could have lost you. I had no idea where you were for two days and I was terrified. I'm here making you breakfast and getting groceries and doing whatever you ask me to do because I can't stand the fact that I wasn't able to be there for you when you needed me, when that psycho went after you in the parking lot. And I'm going to stay here until you throw me out, whether you need me here or not, because right now what I need is to be with you."

Brennan hung a moment in the silence that followed his speech before reaching up to twist her right hand in the fabric of his t-shirt and pull him down to her lips. Booth was momentarily surprised by the move but responded quickly to her kiss. She drew his lower lip into her mouth, sucking gently, as he did the same to her upper one. Wanting more, he braced himself on the back of the couch, leaning into her and deepening the kiss. She moaned softly, bringing the hand that wasn't clutching his shirt to tangle in his hair. Their tongues came out to play, fighting for dominance, neither of them willing to cede control just as in their partnership.

Booth broke for air and Brennan took the opportunity to trail her lips along his neck and nibble at his ear. She tugged lightly at the lobe, sending a shiver down his body. He captured her mouth again, sweeping her mouth with his tongue, taking in the taste of her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him closer, arching into him. With a grunt, he lifted her off the couch and she yelped in surprise even as she instinctually wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Booth, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, just carried her purposefully into the bedroom where his intentions became clear.


	14. Anything for You Part B

Laying her down on the bed, he trailed his hands over her, lightly tracing the curves her breasts and hips. She pulled him down to her, seeking his lips with her own and then moaning against his mouth when she felt his weight settling over her. Booth's hands slipped under Brennan's t-shirt, running over her smooth stomach before moving with no hesitation to remove the garment. Her bra quickly followed and he let his tongue trail over her collarbone and down to her breasts. He teased them with his mouth and hands for several long minutes, avoiding her rosy tips until she was on the verge of whimpering. Then, with a long, wet swoop, he swept his tongue over her left nipple.

"Seeley!" she hissed, the sound making his erection ache. He had waited for so long to be with her like this. Nights of cold showers and forcing himself to look at gruesome case files to keep his mind from imagining the sounds she would make when they made love. He had wanted to wait, wanted for her to be sure about their relationship before taking this step. He thought that once he made love to her, there would be no going back to the way things had been in their partnership. He knew now, however, that he had reached the point of no return much earlier. And the fear of losing her made him desperate for her touch. He needed to show her how much she meant to him, needed to be connected to her in every way, needed to know what she felt like moving beneath him. He couldn't wait any longer.

She was trying in vain to pull his t-shirt off, an impossible task as he was braced on his arms over her. He rolled to the side, removing the shirt and toeing off his shoes and socks. Brennan took the opportunity to crawl on top of him, straddling his waist. She ignored the twinge of pain when her bum ankle hit the mattress, much more interested in the taste of his skin. She swirled her tongue over his collarbone while running her fingertips over his well-defined arm muscles. Booth combed his fingers through her auburn hair, letting his head loll back against the pillow as she pressed open mouthed kisses to his chest. Her tongue darted out to taste his flat nipple, causing it to rise up, while one hand traveled down his stomach to open his fly.

Button undone and zipper down, she started to slide her delicate hand inside his jeans but he caught her wrist, flipping them once more. He was sure once she touched him there, he would lose all control and as much as he wanted to be inside her, he wanted to take his time and find out what every inch of her skin tasted like first.

He captured her lips once more, kissing her slow and deep, before sliding further down her body. He lingered at her breasts, sucking and nibbling at her nipples until they were rock hard and glistening from his attentions. She groaned in disappointment when his mouth left her breast but he shushed her with a chuckle and pressed a wet kiss beneath her belly button. Booth's long fingers danced over her cotton clad thighs, tickling her gently before tugging at the gray yoga pants she was wearing. He caught the elastic of her underwear as well, pulling them down and off leaving her naked in front of him.

Her skin was flushed with a rosy glow from her arousal and a little bit from the awkwardness of finally being completely bare before Booth. His eyes devoured her from head to toe, the milky white of her skin, the flare of her hips, the shadow that fell between her thighs.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered reverentially, his large hands smoothing over her calves. His mouth followed the path of his hands, landing on the back of her knee and sucking softly.

"Seeley, please!" she cried, spreading her legs slightly. He groaned at the sight but didn't move any faster. He pressed a kiss to her other knee and slowly nibbled his way to the edge of her hip bone. Her thighs quivered as he pushed them further apart to accommodate his broad shoulders. "Booooth, come on," she demanded and he laughed at her eagerness.

"Patience is a virtue, Bones," he admonished but he didn't make her wait any longer. He was impatient as well. He ran his tongue over her folds lightly, drawing a whimper from the back of Brennan's throat. He smiled against her flesh and moved his tongue deeper inside her, no longer teasing. He was hungry for her, not wanting to waste a drop of her arousal. Her hips jerked against his mouth, rocking as his lips sealed around her clit and he slipped one finger inside her. Brennan was panting and whimpering, his talented tongue driving her to the edge of release. A second finger joined the one pumping inside her and curled to stroke her upper wall.

She came hard with a cry of his name, shaking beneath him. Booth coaxed her through her orgasm, softly stroking her down from her high before pressing a kiss against her hip and crawling up to lay beside her. She turned her head to face him, kissing him tenderly, unafraid of her taste on his lips. "That was amazing." She kissed him again with increasing ardor.

After long minutes of kissing, Booth broke away but only to remove his pants and boxers. Now it was Brennan's turn to stare. In idle speculation at the beginning of their partnership, she had decided that his over-sized belt buckles, loud ties, and alpha-male tendencies were most likely over compensation for something he was lacking. Now looking at him, hard and wanting her, she realized how wrong she was. A bolt of fresh arousal shot through her and she reached for him, crushing her mouth to his. One hand on the back of his neck, the other snaked down to wrap around his girth and positioned him at her entrance. Booth paused, braced on his arms over her, and met her gaze, his eyes overflowing with emotion.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan." His words, said with such passion, caused Brennan's eyes to widen with shock. Booth continued softly, "You don't have to say it back. I just needed to you to know."

She didn't know what to say so she simply kissed him and pressed against his lower back, urging him inside her. They both groaned as he slowly slid in to the hilt. Booth buried his face in his hair, trying to regain some semblance of control before moving again. She felt better than he ever could have imagined -- and he had imagined a lot.

A roll of her hips spurred him into action and he drew back only to thrust again. They quickly found a rhythm that suited them both, perfectly matched as they were in every other aspect of their partnership. Booth groaned her name when she wrapped her long legs around his waist and he sank impossibly deeper into her. He could feel the tightening behind his balls, signaling his eminent release, so he slowed his pace slightly, needing to bring her along with him. He insinuated his hand between their bodies, finding her sensitive nub.

"Seeeeeleyyy," she moaned, waves of pleasure washing over her as he drove them both to the brink of orgasm. He tipped over only moments after she did, their cries filling the room.


	15. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid

_AN: The muse was naughty again! ;) Can't help it. Read and review._

* * *

Booth held her in his arms, infused with languor from his release, while Brennan's mind raced, trying to come to grips with what had just happened. She had sex with Booth. She had absolutely mind bending sex with the man who had been her partner for the past two years. And he had told her he loved her. His words had sent her into a tailspin. Love was a word that she always avoided in her relationships with men. But Booth made her feel like no man ever had, emotionally and physically.

She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be open with him. She wanted to not be scared of loving him. But the fear was still there, droning along with the hum of satiation in her skin.

Her stomach rumbled, interrupting her thoughts, and causing Booth to grin at her. "Guess you're ready for lunch now." She grinned back.

"Yeah, I seem to have worked up an appetite."

00000000000000000000

After lunch, Temperance took Booth up on his offer to go to get a movie. He came back from Blockbuster 20 minutes later with "The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance" and "Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid" giving Brennan her pick. She chose the latter and they settled down on the couch to watch.

"See, isn't this better than being at work?" Booth asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I like my work!" she protested. Booth bent his head, brushing his lips softly against the sensitive spot behind her ear. She shivered.

"Yeah," he whispered huskily, "but isn't this better?" His teeth tugged softly at her ear lobe before he settled back on the couch to watch the movie. About halfway through, Brennan scooted down on the couch and rested her head on Booth's thigh. Not taking his eyes off the TV screen, he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. This felt natural and right.

When the movie ended, Temperance didn't make a move to get up from her spot.

"So did you like it?" Booth asked, referring to the movie.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable. A nice ratio of action to comedy." He chuckled at her clinical assessment of a classic film and pressed a kiss to her hairline. She sat up, arching her back to stretch it out. Booth bit back a groan as her full breasts pressed against the thin fabric of her t-shirt which was riding up, revealing a smooth stretch of skin. She looked at him coyly, "What?"

He answered by pressing his lips to hers. She had been cuddled against him for the past two hours and his control had finally snapped. His strong hands cupped her face as his tongue delved into her mouth, taking in the taste he was beginning to get familiar with. He kissed her deeply, his passion for her not nearly sated after only one time together. She was overwhelmed for a moment by his unexpected kiss, but found herself instinctively opening her mouth to his. They kissed for long moments, breaking only to suck in more air for another marathon kiss. Brennan let her hands drift down Booth's cotton covered chest, feeling his muscles jumped beneath her touch. He groaned when her hands moved lower, gently cupping his burgeoning erection.

"Bones…"

"Yes, Booth?" she whispered, her breath hot against his neck as her fingers increased their pressure. He caught her hands with his and held them still, not wanting to go racing ahead of her as he was already so on edge. He thought it crazy how easily she stirred his desire. One look, one word, and he was hers.

Her hands held captive, Temperance was forced to fight their battle for dominance with her mouth. She sucked at his tongue and nipped at his lips, trying to entice him to move things along faster. He complied, pressing her back onto the couch and stretching out over her. Her thighs fell to the side, letting him settle between them. They both moaned as his hardness pressed against her folds through their clothing. Her fingernails scraped over his scalp and down the back of his neck as he began to rock against her.

"Too many clothes," Booth groaned, hands trying to tug off her shirt. She assisted him with his efforts, sitting up slightly to get both their torsos bare. Resting his weight on his knees, Booth reverently cupped her breasts. She grunted as he rolled and plucked her nipples into hard peaks.

"Pants, too." Temperance added. She was surprised by how desperate she was to have him inside her again. She normally believed in a time and a place for everything. Sex took place in the evening in a bedroom. Having sex on the couch in the middle of the afternoon was totally unlike her, but Booth seemed to bring out her wanton and impulsive side. He rose up off her to pull off his jeans and she wriggled out of hers. Light was streaming in through the living room windows, illuminating every inch of her alabaster skin. His cock jumped at the sight.

"I want you so badly."

"Then take me," she replied, her voice low and husky. He almost came right then, his fantasy come to life before him. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, he regained his control. Joining her on the couch again, he positioned himself at her entrance and slid in slowly. Twin groans escaped them as he seated himself fully inside her. Brennan kissed his jaw, his nose, his mouth. His tongue came out to play with hers as he quickened his pace.

"Deeper, Seeley, please." He obliged, hooking her leg up over the back of the couch and sinking further inside her. "Soooooooooo goooooooooood," she moaned, digging her heel into the couch in order to get enough leverage to match his rhythm. Capturing her lips, he worked her clit over with his fingers, causing her to tremble beneath him as her orgasm overtook her. Booth joined her in rapture moments later.

00000000000000000000

They made love several more times throughout the day, not able to get enough of each other now that they had had a taste. It was late when they finally went to bed to sleep, both exhausted by the sexual escapades of the day. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Booth spooned up against Brennan.

"I love you, Temperance," he whispered into her silky hair.

She waited until his breathing slowed, indicating he was asleep, before she worked up enough courage to respond.

"I think…I think I might be in love with you too, Seeley," she whispered. In the dark, she couldn't see him smile.


	16. Back to Work

"That purse looks great on you, Booth." Hodgins teased as Booth and Brennan entered the Jeffersonian, the former carrying the latter's stuff as she was still on crutches. It was Monday morning and the partners were returning to work after their long weekend of recuperation.

"Very funny Hodgins," the agent replied.

"We're very glad to have you back, Dr. Brennan."

"Thanks, Zach. I'm afraid I won't be of much use in the field for awhile but that's okay. There's plenty of work to be done in the lab." Temperance smiled, happy to be back at the Jeffersonian.

"I should probably be getting to work now," Booth said, putting down Brennan's purse and the folder of files he had carried for her. "Bones, remember to stay off your foot. The doctor said to keep weight off it as much as possible." Brennan rolled her eyes at him.

"I know, Booth."

"Angela, make sure she doesn't overexert herself." The artist nodded, but Brennan cried out in opposition.

"Booth!! I don't need a babysitter." The agent just smiled at her. She was cute when she was indignant.

"I'll swing by for lunch. The diner?"

"Sounds good." Booth brushed a quick kiss against his partner's lips before jogging down the steps and out the door. Brennan turned to her co-workers, ready to start work, when the shocked looks on all their faces registered in her mind. Her icy blue eyes went wide when she realized what had just happened. After four days of hanging around her apartment with Booth, watching movies, eating take out and making love, she hadn't thought twice when he leaned into kiss her. But she was now faced with explaining their relationship to her friends and co-workers. Before she could think of an explanation, Angela's shriek interrupted.

"Oh my God! What was that?!!" Brennan chose to ignore the question.

"I'm going to my office," she said instead, hobbling away on her crutches as fast as she could. But Angela was quick to follow.

"Nuh-uh, Brenn! Booth just KISSED you!!!" The doctor didn't stop. "Brennan! Brennan!!" She reached her office before she stopped and turned to Angela.

"Booth and I have sort of been seeing each other. Now I am going to go into my office and get settled," she told her sternly. "If you come back in a half hour and promise not to make any more high pitched noises, we can talk more about it." Angela stared at her in shock. Brennan arched an eyebrow at her friend, waiting for an answer.

"One half hour and then you tell me EVERYTHING." Angela allowed her friend to close her office door. Mere moments after Temperance sat down heavily in her desk chair, her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Oops" came Booth's voice over the line.

"You're damn right oops! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't even realize what happened until I walked out the door. Sorry to leave you with the fall out. How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. I made Angela give me a half hour before I would talk to her and I think the others are just waiting for her report."

"That's good." "I just don't know what to tell her."

"How about the truth? Come on, Bones, is it really the worse thing in the world for the squints to know about us?"

"I guess not." she sighed. "We probably would have had to tell them eventually."

"Don't sound too excited, Bones." He hadn't outed their relationship on purpose. Kissing her had become a habit over the past few days. But now that their secret was out, he was hoping she would be happy about it.

"Are you still coming for lunch?" she asked, changing the topic.

"If you still want me to."

"I do." Booth smiled on his end of the line. He had learned to take what he could get when it came to Temperance Brennan. Admitting that she still wanted to have lunch with him was her way of admitting she wasn't made about their newly revealed relationship.

"Good. I'll see you at 12:30." Booth hung up and Brennan started going over the files she had left on her desk. Exactly 30 minutes after she had sent Angela out of her office, the artist came barging back in.

"Okay, sweetie. Spill!!"

* * *

_A short part but feedback is still appreciated!!! Up next, an M-rated epilogue!_


	17. Epilogue

"Hey Bones, guess what we're doing tonight?" Booth asked as he made his way up to the platform with his usual saunter.

"Another case?" Temperance asked, looking up from her work. It was two weeks after she had been kidnapped. Her ankle was all healed and she was back in the field full time. In fact, they had just finished up a case with a body found in Constitution Gardens.

"No, no case," he replied. Then he announced with a sense of grandeur, "We are going on a date."

"A date?" She arched an eyebrow at her partner. "Haven't we been "dating" for a while now?" Since her kidnapping, they had spent nearly every night together. However, besides the sex, their habits hadn't changed much since their partnership became more intimate.

"No, I mean, a real, official date." He stepped into her personal space, placing his hands on her hips. "I'm going to pick you up at eight and take you to a nice restaurant. I'm going to pay for dinner and you are going to wear a nice dress."

"A dress?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, Bones, a dress." He leaned in close, his lips brushing the sensitive shell of her ear. "I like looking at your legs." Part of her wanted to object to his alpha-male tendencies, the way he sauntered into her place of work and made demands on her time and wardrobe. But the other part of her was distracted by the heat of his body and knew he would make his interruption worth her while. She decided to let it slide and see what he had planned. He didn't give her any other details however, just pressed a quick kiss against her lips. "I'll see you at 8."

00000000000000000000

Later that night, Temperance Brennan, renowned forensic anthropologist and author, was standing in front of her closet in her underwear trying to decide what to wear. Booth was arriving at her apartment in 15 minutes and she was far from ready. She didn't know what restaurant Booth was taking her to so she wasn't sure what dress would be appropriate. Realizing that it had been almost 10 minutes that she had been flipping through her clothes, she had to laugh at herself. It had been a long time since she felt like this…like such a girl.

Making a final decision, she pulled a black dress out of her closet. Her Roxie dress from Vegas. She smiled to herself. She knew Booth liked it if the way he had looked at her in Vegas was any indication. She pulled it on but paired it with a cashmere cardigan and sensible though sexy heels, making it more Temperance and less Roxie. Finishing her make-up and fixing her to fall in her loose waves, she was ready just moments before Booth rang her bell. She opened the door to find Booth in a Hugo Boss suit, holding a bouquet of lilies.

"You look beautiful." He smiled broadly and leaned down to kiss her. Then, he handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

"Thank you. Come on in." He followed her into the kitchen where she put the flowers in water.

"We should go. We've got reservations."

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked, curious as to his plans. He flashed her his charm smile.

"It's a surprise." With a soft hand on the small of her back, he guided her down to the car, opening the door for her then getting into the driver's seat. He drove them to Marcel's, a French Belgian restaurant downtown. They were promptly seated at a table in the back.

"Booth, this is lovely. How did you get reservations?"

"I called in a favor," he said mysteriously. "Should we start with some wine?"

"Booth," Brennan said in surprise, looking over the wine list, "can you afford this?"

"Bones!! Inappropriate question."

"I'm just saying this is a very extravagant meal for someone on an FBI sala…"

"Bones!" he hissed. "We are on a date. This is not the time." She smiled and he suddenly forgot why he was annoyed.

00000000000000000000

"Dinner was wonderful. Thank you, Booth." They were standing in front of Brennan's apartment door after their date.

"You're welcome, Bones." He leaned in gently capturing her lips. Her hands slid to his waist, holding him close as they kissed softly. Her lips were hot against his and she tasted like the wine and chocolate cake they had shared at dinner. "Maybe we should take this inside," he whispered against her mouth as their kisses got more heated.

"Angela told me never to invite a guy inside on the first date," she told him, eyes sparkling as she teased him.

"Temperance, open the door," he growled. Laughingly, she pulled her keys out of her purse and let them into her apartment.

"Do you want a drink? I have wine and beer."

"No, I want to go to the bedroom."

"Impatient are we?" she said smirking at him.

"Very," he replied, shooting a sexy smile her way.

"Well let's not keep you waiting." She peeled off her cardigan, flinging it at him, and sauntered into the bedroom. Dropping her sweater on the couch, he followed her eagerly. He came up behind her before she had a chance to turn around and face him. His arms went around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"Do you think I didn't recognize this dress?" he whispered hotly in her ear before pressing wet kisses against her neck. "I've had so many fantasies about you in this dress. Ever since I zipped you into it I've wanted to take it off you." He peppered kisses over her shoulders, tongue dipping slightly to take in the taste of her, as he trailed his fingertips lightly over her arms, raising goose bumps.

"So what are you waiting for?" she whispered back, suddenly breathless.

"Impatient are we?" he asked, teasing her with her own words. But his fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down. She shrugged out of the straps and he pushed the dress down to pool at her feet. Booth felt his cock jump when her undergarments came into view. The black lace strapless bra lifted her breasts and the matching thong drew his eyes down to the curve of her ass.

"Bones," he groaned as that gorgeous ass ground back against his erection. His large hand spanned her stomach, sliding up to cup her breasts. Her head fell back against his shoulder when his thumbs flicked over her hardened nipples, the pressure of his fingers and the texture of the lace send bolts of sensation through her. Brennan reached up and back to bring his lips to hers.

As they kissed, Booth lifted her breasts out of her bra, squeezing them gently. A little moan escaped her as he pinched her nipples, his hands knowing exactly how to touch her. With her arousal rising quickly, she had enough of his teasing and spun in his arms. Their mouths met again, her tongue chasing his into his mouth. Realizing that Booth was fully dressed while she was in his underwear, she reached up to push his jacket off his shoulders and went to work on his shirt buttons. His pants were next with his boxers joining them on the floor.

He groaned when her delicate fingers wrapped around his erection and pumped slowly. She drove him crazy. All the time.

They kicked their clothes away, moving to the bed, kissing and caressing as they went. Brennan sat and scooted up towards the headboard, pulling Booth over her. He kissed her wetly, lips and tongues battling, as he lowered his weight down on her. Her arms wrapped around him, hands buried in her hair, as she held him close. His fingers danced down her stomach, working their way between her thighs. Her panties were pushed to the side as he stroked over her wet folds, sliding one finger inside.

"Seeley," she hissed and he looked up at her. He loved this moment when they changed from Booth and Bones to Seeley and Temperance, their intimacy overwhelming them. His eyes were liquid chocolate with arousal as they met hers and she squirmed. "Now, please." Grinning, he pressed a kiss against the upper swell of her breast and use his hand to guide himself into her.

Booth groaned at the feeling of her tight wet heat surrounding him and began moving. Brennan wrapped one long leg around his hips, opening herself further, letting him sink deeper but he kept up the slow pace. After a few long minutes, she grew frustrated with his unhurried speed and flipped him onto his back. Sinking down on him, she rotated her hips in a slow circle, luxuriating in the feel of him, then began moving faster.

"Yes, Temperance," he moaned, his hands going up to cup her bouncing breasts. She arched into his touch, thrusting down on him and driving them both towards orgasm. Her mewling cries grew louder as she drew closer and Booth removed one hand from her breast to touch her clit. She screamed as she came, hips churning furiously down on his. Her clenching muscles milked him into his own orgasm as he rammed his pelvis up into hers.

She was boneless in his arms, sprawled across his chest, eyes closed as her body recovered. Booth's fingertips traced circles on her sweaty back while he waited for his breathing to even out. Eventually, Brennan rolled to the side, but Booth kept his arms wrapped around her.

00000000000000000000

The next morning, Booth wandered into the kitchen after showering and getting dressed. Brennan, who had been pouring coffee into thermoses, looked over her shoulder at him and laughed when he yawned widely. A warmth settled into her chest as she watched him saunter into the kitchen and pick at the crusts of her toast. The feeling had become familiar over the past few weeks and she was suddenly overcome with the need to do something about it. She put down the coffee pot and he walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to kiss him hard. When she broke away, the stunned look on his face was almost comical.

"What was that for?"

"I love you, Seeley Booth," she told him, her voice firm and sure. His eyes lit up at the words and at the knowledge that she finally had the courage to say it to his face and not just whispered in the dark when she thought he was asleep.

"I love you too Temperance Brennan," he told her, hugging her tightly to him. They stood in each other's arms for a long moment before Booth broke away and grabbed his coffee. "Come on, let's go to work."


End file.
